Blue Moonlight
by Phantom86
Summary: A new night club has opened in Grand Metropolis. And how will Sonic and the gang celebrate? With KARAOKE! (A series of songfics). Completed!
1. The Grand Opening, and Shadow

Usual disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. They all belong to Sega/Archie. I needed a break from my recent writer's block in my Cataclysmic Emerald story. So, I suddenly came up with this series of songfics idea! Enjoy!

* * *

It was a bright, sunny day in Grand Metropolis. The city streets were packed with many wandering people. Humans, animals, and even robots trekked throughout the vast city. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, signaling that it was around noon. In the western sector of the city, Amy Rose stepped out of the door to her apartment. She took a deep breath of fresh air. "Ahh…What a wonderful day. The sun is bright, the sky is clear, and flickies are chirping." She then walked down to the building lobby to get her mail. On her way down, she wondered what Sonic had been up to recently. The last time she saw him was a few days ago. He told her that he was preparing for a special event, but told her it was a secret, and said that he would let her know what it was, very soon…

When Amy got back to her apartment, and walked into her living room, she went through her mail. "Hmm…Junk, bill, junk, bill, bill, junk, bill, junk…" Then she paused as she looked at the last envelope. "Hey! This one's from Sonic!" Amy quickly ripped open the envelope, and read the letter as quickly as possible:

Dear Amy Rose,

You are invited to attend the grand opening of "Blue Moonlight", Grand Metropolis' first night club for family and friends. To celebrate, the Part-time Manager, Sonic the Hedgehog, has asked for your presence for an opening night live karaoke contest!

Just come to 1537 Stardust St. to the grand opening at 7:00 pm with your enclosed invitation, and come join the fun! Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Sonic the Hedgehog: Part-time Manager

Amy didn't give it a second thought. "Of course I'll come!" she said loudly and cheerfully. She then grabbed her phone to call Cream. "Hey, Cream! Sonic invited me to the grand opening of a new night club, and-" "I know!" Cream answered cheerfully. "I got an invite too!" "Really?" "Yeah! I think all of our friends did!" "Wow! This is so cool! Then we can all do karaoke together!" "Yeah! It sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!" "Oh, that's guaranteed! So then I'll see you and the others tomorrow!" "OK! Bye Amy!"

Tomorrow had come, and it was just about 6:45 pm. Many people were standing outside the soon to be open doors to "Blue Moonlight". At the very front of the line, Amy Rose, and all her friends were waiting anxiously. Tails, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, Shadow, Cream, Mina, Sally, Vector, Espio, and many others I'm sure you can picture there. "I'm just so excited!" Amy said to herself. "I can now show off my beautiful voice to Sonic!" Knuckles overheard her. "Don't forget, Amy. The rest of us might want a chance to sing as well!" "I know" she replied. "I actually would like to see how well we all do against each other!" "After all, it's not too often we get to sing together anyway!" Tails said to everyone. "That's true. This is going to be a fun evening." Mina agreed. Vector looked at his gold plated watch. "6:59, everyone! Any second now!" Everyone stood still…… then, twenty seconds later…. 'WHAM!' The doors flew open, and Sonic stood before them wearing a sparkling cerulean shirt! "Welcome everyone, to the grand opening of 'Blue Moonlight!'"

Everyone cheered, and hurried inside. Within minutes, all the tables in the stage room were filled with people. Human, animal, and robot alike! Most of them ordered drinks, while some asked for dining menus. It was now 7:15 when the lights dimmed down, and a small spotlight appeared in the center of the room's wall to wall stage. Sonic stepped out from behind the glowing azure curtain, and everyone cheered once again. He then stepped toward a microphone. "Good evening everyone, and welcome to the 'Blue Moonlight' Karaoke Contest! To celebrate this family night club's opening night, you guests had the opportunity to participate in this contest by writing down your names, and handing them to me. I have drawn all the names at random, and you all shall then perform in the same order." He paused for a moment while everyone applauded.

"Our first participant for this evening is…Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow stepped out from behind the curtain, and the people applauded to welcome him. Sonic stepped off stage, and Shadow picked up the mike. "Hello, everyone. First off, I'd like to thank Sonic for inviting me, and all my friends I see in the audience." He waved to Amy and the others, and they waved back. "I dedicate my song this evening, to a very special friend of mine, who unfortunately I lost many years ago. Although I was devastated for a long time because of her passing, I know she still lives within me…" The player at the piano began a slow melody, as Shadow began:

_"Wash away the thoughts inside,  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride And thoughts are all I have to do"_

_"Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name!  
Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
In the darkness I remain."_

_"Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within,  
And let the outside slowly die."_

_"Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name!  
Oooooooooo…Remember when it rained,  
In the water I remain,"_

_"Running down…"_

_"Running down…"_

_"RUNNING DOWN…"_

_"RUNNING DOWN…"_

Shadow paused as the piano player did a short solo. Many people had small tears in their eyes. Some had even begun to cry silently. Amy, Mina and Sally dried their eyes. "Wow…who knew he could be so good. Such emotion…" Mina said quietly. "I know" said Amy. "He's amazing…" The piano solo ended, and Shadow finished:

_"Ooooooh, OOOOOOOOOOH!"_

_"Ooooh, Oooh, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"_

_"Oooooh, OOOOOOOOOOH!"_

_"RUNNING DOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNN!..."_

The music faded, and everyone cheered loudly and applauded. For at least twenty seconds! "Well done, Shadow!" Sonic said stepping back on stage. Shadow took a bow, and stepped off. "Well. Now THAT, I must say, was a great start for this evening!" Sonic then took out his list of contestants. "Okay! The next singer for tonight is…"

* * *

(A/N: "Remember When It Rained" sung by Josh Groban "Closer" repriserecords)

Well, what do ya think, readers, shall I continue or not? R&R please, and tell me so!


	2. Mina and Metal

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! You asked for more, you're gettin' more! Let the contest continue!

* * *

Sonic stood on the stage of the 'Blue Moonlight' night club. He got out his list of contestants to call the next singer. "Okay! The next singer for tonight is…Mina the Mongoose!" 

Everyone applauded as Mina stood up from her table, where Amy and Sally were also sitting. She walked across the floor, got on stage, and picked up the mike.

"Hi everyone!" she said happily. "I've sung in public only a few times, but I hope you enjoy my song tonight!" A light guitar melody started, and soon came a tune of light rock music, as Mina began:

_"Got introduced to you by a friend,  
You were cute and all that, baby you set the trend, Yes you did, oh.  
The next thing I know, we're down at the cinema.  
We're sitting there, you said you love me What's that about?"_

_"You're moving too fast, I don't understand you.  
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend,  
No I can't.  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me. __It's possible, eventual. Love will find a way. Love will find a waaaay…"_

_"Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me!  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready.  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry.  
It's not like we're gonna get married.  
Give me, give me some time."_

_"Here's how I play, here's where you stand.  
Here's what to prove to get any further than, where it's been. __I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice Take it slow, you keep pushing me,  
You're pushing me away. Pushing me awaaaay…"_

_"Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me!  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready.  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry.  
It's not like we're gonna get married.  
Give me, give me some time."_

_"Oooooooooooh,"_

_"Oooooooooooh,"_

_"Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me baby……."_

_"Baby don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me.  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time……"_

_"Don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me!  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready.  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry.  
It's not like we're gonna get married.  
Give me, give me some time."_

_"Baby don't say you love me,  
You don't even know me!  
If you really want me,  
Then give me some time.  
Don't go there baby,  
Not before I'm ready.  
Don't say your heart's in a hurry.  
It's not like we're gonna get married.  
Give me, give me some time…"_

Mina finished, as the music faded. Everyone gave her an applause as big as Shadow's. "Thank you everyone!" she said cheerfully. She then handed the mike back to Sonic, and sat back down.

"Thanks, Mina. That was great!" He then pointed to the band, who was Mina's music group. "And how about an applause for our musicians tonight, ladies and gentlemen!" Everyone stood up again, and clapped for the band, and they waved back.

Sonic got out his list again. "Now then, the next contestant is…" He paused for a moment to get everyone's attention. "……Metal Sonic!" Hearing that, some people in the audience were speechless! While the robots in the room cheered and clapped. Just then, Metal walked out from behind the curtain, and Sonic handed him the mike. "That's right, people. I'm not here to cause trouble tonight, but to sing!" He then pointed to the band. "Hit it, boys!" They began. They started with a techno-like, synthesizer solo, and then boomed in a rock melody. The guitar player did a short solo, and Metal began:

_"Give me a job, give me security,  
Give me a chance to survive!  
I'm just a poor soul in the unemployment line,  
My God I'm hardly alive!  
My mother and father, my wife and my friends,  
I see them laugh in my face!  
But I've got the power, and I've got the will,  
I'm not a charity case. I'll take those-"_

_"Long nights, impossible odds.  
Keeping my eye to the keyhole. If it takes-  
All that, to be just what I am,  
Well I'm gonna be a blue collar man…!"_

_"Make me and offer, that I can't refuse,  
Make me respectable, man!  
This is my last time in the unemployment line,  
So like it or not, I'll take those-"_

_"Long nights, impossible odds.  
Keeping my back to the wall. If it takes-  
All that, to be just what I am,  
Well I'm gonna be a blue collar, man…"_

_"Keeping my mind on the better life,  
When happiness is only a heartbeat away.  
Paradise, can it be all I heard it was?  
I close my eyes, and maybe I'm already there…"_

The guitar and drum solo started. Tails and Knuckles watched in amazement. "Y'know Knux?" Tails began. "For a revenge seeking robot who's constantly tried to kill us, he's a pretty good singer!"

Knuckles nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. It might have been interesting if he sang 'Mr. Roboto', though." Metal began the final verses:

_"Long nights, impossible odds, Keeping my back, to the wall!  
All that, to be just what I am,  
Well I'm gonna be a blue collar man………."_

_"You don't understand………I'll take those-"_

_"Long nights, impossible odds,  
Keeping my eye on the keyhole. If it takes-  
All that, to be just what I am,  
Well I'd rather be a blue collar, Gotta be a blue collar, Gonna be a blue collar maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan…!"_

When the music stopped, Metal got his applause. Everyone liked it! Sonic walked on stage to get the mike. "Nice job there, Metal! Well done!" Metal walked toward the exit, and looked back at Sonic just before he walked out the door. "Don't forget, I still want a rematch someday."

"Whenever you're ready!" Sonic answered back. Then, Metal left. Sonic got out the list again. "Now then, who's next?"

* * *

Who's next indeed! You'll just have to wait and see! R&R! 

(A/N "Don't Say You Love Me" sung by M2M, and "Blue Collar Man (Long Nights)" sung by Styx).


	3. Tails and Amy

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, everyone! Though I apologize in advance, because I do not believe that all your requests will be included, but I'll see what I can do. As usual, I own no characters. They belong to Sega and/or Archie. Next chapter! 

Sonic, once again, got out his list of karaoke contestants. "Now then, who's next?" He looked at the list for a few seconds. "Next is, Tails!"

Tails stood up from his table, where Knuckles and Julie-Su were sitting, and got on stage. He didn't feel like introducing himself to all the people in the club, or else he would've been too nervous to perform. So he simply told the band which song to play. When a light piano melody started, so did he:

_"We will remember this first night forever.__After all the songs fade away, and the stage fades to gray,  
And we will remember this first night together.We'll recall the things that we said, all the foolish dreams in our head,  
On the night………WE MET!"_

Just then, a boom of a faster rock melody filled the building, and the band became fired up! Almost everyone jumped! Tails began the next verse, singing faster and cooler:

_"I'm searchin' your eyes, have I seen you somewhere?  
You're fillin' my thoughts with a strange intrigue…_

_I rivet my glance, to your every movement.  
I got a notion your love's in a whole different league!"_

_"Tell me your name, what's your persuasion?  
Your first impression on this whole occasion!"_

_"And this night shall be the first night!  
The first nights were made for love!  
I can taste the action in the air tonight! Hearts are poundin' as the sparks ignite!  
And this night shall be remembered,  
Long after the music's gone!  
And we'll reminisce on the things we said…and we'll fall in love again!"_

_"In the air I can sense, a strong attraction!  
Emotions run wild, are we on the verge?  
__We got a hotline to satisfaction!  
I got the answer if you got the urge!"_

_"My motor is hot, I'm feelin' elation!  
You came in the night with the right temptation!"_

_"And this night shall be the first night!  
The first nights were made for love!  
I can taste the action in the air tonight! Hearts are poundin' as the sparks ignite!  
And this night shall be remembered,  
Long after the music's gone!  
And we'll reminisce on the things we said…and we'll fall in love again!"_

The rock music faded, and the piano melody played again, as Tails calmed down:

_"We will remember this first night forever… _

_We'll recall the things that we said, all the foolish dreams in our head……"_

But then, the rock melody came back! And Tails got fired up again:

_"And this night will be the first night!  
The first nights were made for love!  
I can taste the action in the air tonight! Hearts are poundin' as the sparks ignite!  
And this night shall be remembered,  
Long after the music's gone!  
And we'll reminisce on the things we said…and we'll fall in love again!"_

_"On the first night!"_

The song ended, and once again, everyone cheered and applauded. Tails bowed and waved. "Thanks everybody!" All his friends were quite surprised. 'Who knew he could sing rock so well?' they thought.

Sonic got on stage again. "Great job, lil' buddy! You should do that more often." He looked at the list. "Next for this evening we have……Amy Rose!"

When Amy heard that, she was shocked! "What? ME? NOW?" She had somewhat of a panicked look on her face. A minute later she was standing backstage. She looked really nervous.

Sonic went behind the curtain to get her. But when he saw her nervous look, he was a little worried. "What's wrong Amy? You seemed very eager to perform earlier. Aren't you excited that it's your turn?"

Amy finally spoke. "Well, yeah……It's just a real shock that I have to perform NOW!" She began to explain. "To be honest Sonic……When I first got your invite, I thought it would be a perfect opportunity to impress you with my singing. I practiced the last three days so I could be perfect for tonight." She paused for a moment. "But……I was hoping to be one of the last people to perform, not in the middle. Now I'm so nervous that I'm afraid that I'll mess up, and that you won't enjoy my singing…" A small tear formed under her eye.

Sonic raised his finger, and wiped the tear off her face. He then smiled at her. "Amy…You don't have to be afraid that I won't like your singing. Whatever you do out there, I'll enjoy because your doing it."

Amy looked surprised. "……Really?"

"Of course." he answered. "The one thing I was looking forward to tonight was to see you sing. Your not gonna let me down, are ya?"

Amy then smiled. "No way! I'd never do that to you!" Now she looked determined!

"That-a-girl!" Sonic said. "Show us what you got!"

A minute later, Amy stepped out from behind the curtain, and everyone gave her a supporting ovation. She bowed, and was finally ready. The synthesizer and keyboard players started, and the other band members were ready to join in at their times. Amy started, while smiling happily:

_"I've heard talk of blind devotion,  
Lovers through thick and thin.  
Lives touched will real emotion,  
Faithful 'til the bitter end."_

_"Now, I must admit that the story's real attractive,  
I've lost in too many affairs.  
I've seen all the pain that the morning can bring.  
I need to prove to myself this is more than a crush,  
Can you convince me it's not just a physical rush?"_

_"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love, that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love?"_

_"So many nights in blind confusion,  
I've walked the line of love.  
We reach out in disillusion,  
When one night isn't nearly enough."_

_"Now I'd like to know that for once in my life,  
I'm sure of what tomorrow may bring.  
I've heard all your talk, can I take it to heart?  
Now look me straight in the eye, 'cause tonight is the night.  
We've got to ask each other if the moment is right."_

_"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love, that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love?"_

_"I've tread those, mean streets, blind alleys,  
Where the currency of love changes hands.  
All touch, no feeling,  
Just another one-night stand.  
I need to know that there's someone who cares.  
Could you be the angel to answer my prayers?"_

Amy looked right into Sonic's eyes when she said that last line. And she saw him slowly nod 'yes' at her. The guitar and keyboard solo ended, and Amy finished up:

_"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love, that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love?"_

_"Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love, that's been keeping me up all night?  
Is this love that I'm feeling?  
Is this love?"_

_"Is this love?……"_

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly that time. Amy received one of the biggest applauses so far! Sonic climbed back on stage, and whispered in Amy's ear. "Good job. I knew you could do it." She blushed, and sat back down, feeling very proud of herself.

Sonic grabbed the mike. "Well folks, we're at the halfway point. So now we'll take a brief intermission. Help yourselves to dinner and/or the refreshments! We'll continue in a few moments!"

* * *

That goes for you readers, too! Get yourselves a snack, and be back for the second half! And of course, R&R! (Yeah, I realize that Sonic an Amy's backstage scene was a bit corny, but it worked for me!)

1st (A/N: "First Night" and "Is This Love?" Both sung by Survivor.)

2nd (A/N: "Is This Love?" is my favorite song these days. Just thought I'd tell ya!)


	4. Espio & Mighty, Rouge and Knuckles

Welcome back! Hope you all had a good snack in the meantime! Now, for the second half of the story. (Note: M means Mighty, E means Espio, and M&E means Mighty and Espio). LET'S BEGIN!

* * *

Everyone got back to their seats in the stage room of Blue Moonlight. Some had a snack at the refreshment table, while others were eating a full dinner meal. Just then, the spotlight shined on the center of the stage again as Sonic stepped out from behind the curtain (again). 

He got out the list of karaoke contestants (again). "Hello again, everyone. And welcome to the second half of the Blue Moonlight Karaoke Contest!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Sonic looked at his list. "Alright! It's now time for…"

But before he could finish, a familiar fat guy jumped onto the stage and interrupted Sonic! "TIME FOR THAT DANCING FOOL: DR. EGGMAN!"

Sonic stared in shock! "What the-?" Eggman jumped toward the center of the stage, turned on a boom box, and began break dancing to 'Cosmic Wall'! Everyone in the audience just stared blankly in shock, while others covered their eyes as fast as they could.

"AAAAHHH! My eyes! Make it stop!" Mina, Amy, and Sally said in unison! Eggman didn't listen he just, continued dancing, which was too disturbing to describe! Sonic then walked up the boom box, and turned it off.

Eggman turned around. "HEY! What did you do that for?"

Sonic answered. "For two very good reasons, Egghead: 1) So that no one would go blind from watching you! And 2) Because this is a karaoke contest! Not a dancing contest!"

Eggman looked confused. "What? Karaoke? But……isn't this the Metallic Madness Dance Club?"

Sonic looked very annoyed. "No……This is the Blue Moonlight Night Club!"

Eggman looked out at the audience as his face turned red in embarrassment. "Oops……uhhh…Wrong address! Uhh, SORRY!" And he dashed out of the exit, and down the street.

"Umm…Yeah. Well, sorry about that, folks." Sonic apologized. "Let's continue, shall we? Up next we have……oh! A duet! Everyone…Please welcome Mighty the Armadillo, and Espio the Chameleon!" The two of them got up on stage, and the audience gave them a welcoming cheer. They told the band which song to play. When the band boomed with yet another rock melody (though not as fast as before) the two of them began after a short guitar solo:

_(M&E) "Easy lover,  
She'll get a hold on you, believe it!  
Like no other,  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees!  
She's an easy lover,  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it!  
She's like no other,  
And I'm just trying to make you see!"_

_(M) "She's the king of girl you dream of,  
Dream of keeping hold of,  
You'd better forget it!  
You'll never get it!  
She will play around and leave you,  
Leave you and deceive you,  
You'd better forget it!  
Oh, you'll regret it!"_

_(E) "No you'll never change her, so leave it, leave it!  
Get out quick, 'cause seeing is believing!  
It's the only way,  
You'll ever know!"_

_(M&E) "She's an easy lover,  
She'll get a hold on you, believe it!  
Like no other,  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees!  
She's an easy lover,  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it!  
She's like no other,  
And I'm just trying to make you see!"_

_(M) "You're the one who wants to hold her,  
Hold her and control her,  
You'd better forget it!  
You'll never get it!  
For she'll say that there's no other,  
Until she finds another,  
You'd better forget it!  
Oh, you'll regret it!"_

_(E) "And don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it!  
You're not the only one, 'cause seeing is believing!  
It's the only way,  
You'll ever know!"_

The guitar solo started, and it was quite a good one! Everyone was impressed at how well Mighty and Espio sang together! And the two of them were really into it, too. They moved their body to whatever they were singing! Solo over:

_(E) "Now don't try to change her, just leave it, leave it!  
(M) You're not the only one, 'cause seeing is believing!  
(E) It's the only way,  
(M&E) You'll ever know!"_

_(M&E) "She's an easy lover (E: easy lover),  
She'll get a hold on you, believe it! (M: Get a hold on you)!  
Like no other,  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees! (E: You'll be down on your knees)!  
She's an easy lover,  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it! (M: You won't feel it)!  
She's like no other,  
And I'm just trying to make you see! (E: Trying to make you see)!"_

_(M&E) "She's an easy lover (E: easy lover),  
She'll get a hold on you, believe it! (M: Get a hold on you)!  
Like no other,  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees! (E: You'll be on your knees)!  
She's an easy lover,  
She'll take your heart but you won't feel it! (M: You won't feel it)!  
She's like no other,  
And I'm just trying to make you see! (E: Trying to make you see)!"_

The song ended, and the two took a bow. The audience applauded loudly again.

"They loved it!" Mighty said to Espio.

"Yeah! Good job!" Espio said the Mighty.

Sonic got back on stage, and got out the list. "Well done, guys! Next we have……Rouge the Bat!"

Lots of the men in the audience cheered loudly (don't tell me you didn't see THAT coming)! She got on stage, gave the men a flirt-like wink, and grabbed the mike. The music started:

_"Where have all the good men gone?  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules,  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need."_

_"I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the rest of the night.  
He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be large than life!"_

_"Somewhere after midnight,  
In my wildest fantasy,  
Somewhere just beyond my reach,  
There's someone reaching back for me!  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat,  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"_

_"I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the rest of the night.  
He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be large than life!"_

_"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above,  
Out where the lightning splits the sea,  
I would swear that there's someone, somewhere,  
Watching me."_

_"Through the wind, and the chill of the rain,  
And the storm and the flood,  
I can feel his approach.  
Like the fire in my blood."_

_"I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.  
He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero,  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the rest of the night.  
He's gotta be sure, and he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be large than life!"_

The song ended. Everyone cheered again, but it was easy to tell that the men cheered the loudest. Rouge sat back down, next to Shadow and Omega. Sonic approached the stage again. "Good job, Rouge. Now for our next contestant:……Knuckles the Echidna!"

Well, you know what happened next: as he walked on stage, everyone clapped and cheered for him. But when he reached the stage, someone stepped out from behind the curtains……Julie-Su! As soon as a keyboard, and guitar solo started, she began to dance! "That's right, folks!" Knuckle told the audience. "While I sing, she'll dance!" Everyone liked the idea! Knuckles got started:

_"When she walks in the room, every eye in the place,  
Turns to follow her every move!  
She's arrived on the scene, in her diamonds and jeans,  
World class! She's got nothing to prove!"_

_"It takes a long time to know her. She gives it up a little at a time!"_

_"She's getting' what she wants! She's a popular girl!  
Settin' those hearts on fire!  
Everybody wants, to be part of her world!  
She's a…a popular girl, such a…a popular girl!"_

_"She walks down the street, knocks them dead on her feet,  
With a casual nonchalance!  
When she's breakin' your heart, she's a state of the art,  
With a license to take what she wants!"_

_"It takes a hard man to hold her. She likes to get a little outta line!"_

_"She's getting' what she wants! She's a popular girl!  
Settin' those hearts on fire!  
Everybody wants, to be part of her world!  
She's a…a popular girl, such a…a popular girl!"_

_"She stands by the window, the world is her stage,  
Each smile is her mirror, in the passing parade, passing parade!"_

_"And in the end, all she'll be is your friend,  
Though passion's your long desire!  
She's the one you can't touch, you want her so much,  
Your burnin', your heart's on fire!"_

_"It takes a hard man to hold her, the challenge is forever on my mind!"_

_"She's getting' what she wants! She's a popular girl!  
Settin' those hearts on fire!  
Everybody wants, to be part of her world!  
She's a…a popular girl, such a…a popular girl!"_

_"She's getting' what she wants! She's a popular girl!  
Settin' those hearts on fire!  
Everybody wants, to be part of her world!  
She's a…a popular girl, such a…a popular girl!"_

_"She's getting' what she wants! She's a popular girl!  
Settin' those hearts on fire!  
Everybody wants, to be part of her world!  
She's a…a popular girl, such a……"_

The music faded, as Knuckles and Julie-Su took their bows. The audience loved the singing and dancing teamwork! And Sonic was quite impressed, too!

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Everyone cheered in agreement. "Well folks, we have two contestants left! Let's see who's up next!"

* * *

No requests on the last two contestants, please! I've already figured out who they will be, and I don't want any of you to ask and then be disappointed. Anyway, R&R, and be with me next time! 

(A/N: "Easy Lover" sung by Phil Collins and Phil Bailey, "Holding Out For A Hero" sung by Bonnie Tyler, and "Popular Girl" sung by Survivor - yes, again).


	5. The Two Special Guests

Hello again, fellow audience! It's down to the last two contestants! And, they're both special guests! So I won't be surprised if you don't recognize them. However, some of you might already know who they might be… (Note: komodo342 owns the first character, and I own the second. The rest belong to Sega/Archie). Now, time for chapter 5!

* * *

On the Blue Moonlight stage, Sonic looked at his list to announce the next singer. "Alright, everybody. Our next contestant comes from lands of fiery volcanoes, and scorching deserts! Give a warm welcome to…FLIARA, the dragon!"

A female red dragon, with orange hair, walked onto the stage as everyone clapped. She was about the same size as Amy. "Hi, everyone! This is my first time singing, so I hope you like it!" The music started, with a slow keyboard and guitar solo. Then, she began:

_"Sometime I lie awake, wondering if I'll make it out of here,  
But the wind blows around my heels, so I stay.  
I remember lying there, wishing I could be someone else,  
Trying to find somehow, to get away."_

_"If I asked him nicely, d'you think he'd show me how to fly?  
'Cause the dust has weighed my wings down, and I'm too tired to try."_

_"Sometimes I sit here, hearing voices in my head,  
I try to understand, to make some sense.  
I wonder if I had to, would I lie to save myself?  
A plea of guilty, but self defense."_

_"If I asked him nicely, d'you think he'd show me how?  
I'm sure he's out there listening, but he's too tied up right now,  
To try…try…all of my sins,  
'cause I, I can't stop now." _

_"Just don't leave me behind!"_

_"Sometimes I lie awake, wonder if I'll get out of here,  
But the words stick in my throat, and I stay.  
I remember lying there, wishing I could be somewhere else,  
Trying to find somehow, to get away."_

_"If I asked him nicely, d'you think he'd show me how to fly?  
'Cause the dust has weighed my wings down, and I'm too tired to fly."_

The music faded, and Fliara got her applause. "Thank you!" She bowed, and stepped down.

"Not bad for a first time, huh audience?" Everyone agreed. "Now everybody, It's time for the last contestant." Everyone was excited. 'Who is it?' they all thought. Sonic kept them waiting no longer: "I present to you, from Phantom86's first posted fanfic 'The Cataclysmic Emerald', NECRONOS, the master of purity magic!"

Just then, a blinding flash of light filled the stage! And when it faded, a figure was standing in its place. He was dressed in a druid-like hooded cloak. Within the darkness of his hood, only his light blue eyes could be seen. Everyone was amazed with his flashy entrance, and clapped for him.

"Thank you everybody. Tonight, my song is dedicated to all of you in the audience who wish for peace. It's true that worldwide peace is a tuff wish to make come true. But we all know, that our time will come someday."

Sonic liked hearing that. The music started as a light melody that followed Necronos' voice:

_"Every night, I say a prayer, in the hopes that there's a heaven,  
But everyday, I'm more confused, as the saints turn into sinners.  
All the heroes and legends, I knew as a child, have fallen to idols of clay,  
And I feel this empty place inside. I'm so afraid, that I've lost my way!"_

_"Show me the way!  
Show me the way!  
Take me tonight, to the river and wash my illusions away,  
Please show me the way!"_

_"As I slowly drift to sleep, for a moment, dreams are sacred,  
I close my eyes and know there's peace, in our world so filled with hatred.  
That I wake up each morning, turn on the news, and find we have so far to go,  
And I keep on hoping for a sign. I'm so afraid, I just won't know!"_

_"Show me the way!  
Show me the way!  
Bring me tonight, to the mountain and take my confusion away,  
And show me the way!"_

_"And if I see a light, should I believe?  
Tell me how will I know?"_

When the keyboard and synthesizer solo began, Necronos showed his powers. He filled the room with bright, multicolored lights that danced to the music! They twisted and twirled around the room like they were alive. It was spellbinding to everyone. Some of the lights even changed into a human-like form! Amy and the others loved it. The lights swirled around all of their bodies. It was amazing!

_"Show me the way!  
Show me the way!  
Take me tonight, to the river and wash my illusions away,  
Show me the way!  
Show me the way!  
Give me the strength, and the courage to believe that I'll get there someday!  
And please show me the way!"_

The music faded until it was soft and light again:

_"Every night, I say a prayer, in the hopes that there's a heaven………"_

The audience cheered at the top of their lungs! They absolutely loved it! Amy and the gang did the loudest. Necronos took his bow.

Sonic stepped back on stage. "Impressive. Good job, my friend." He then gazed toward the audience. "Well everyone, the contest is over! Everyone was great! But unfortunately, only one winner can be chosen. However, all our contestants must remember that they are all winners deep down. Let's give 'em all one last applause, shall we?"

Everyone did, and quite loudly, too. "Cool. And now, without further to do: The winner of the Blue Moonlight Karaoke Contest is………"

* * *

That's right! Everyone sang beautifully. But only one will be declared the winner. Who will it be? Who do YOU think it will be? Find out in the final chapter of 'Blue Moonlight', next time! 

(A/N: "Love Police" sung by Phil Collins, and "Show Me The Way" sung by Styx)


	6. Full Moon

All characters belong to Sega and/or Archie. Except Necronos (he's mine!). First, I'd like to thank some of you readers: 

**Knuxgirl**: Thanks for reading, and putting up with my writer's block for Cataclysmic Emerald. By the way, I'm finally continuing it! Check it out! And thanks for helping me pick Rouge's song!

**Princess Lady Subaru**: I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories. I'll keep reading yours as it progresses! Hope you update again soon! Thanks again!

**komodo342**: Thanks for letting me use your character, and putting up with my mistakenly send notes. I goofed!

**Shade-the-Hedgehog**: Thanks for reading. You should really check out the songs you don't know. They're all pretty darn good! Thanks again for your suggestions.

**sonicfangirl12**: Glad you enjoyed this story. I keep looking for updates in your story as well! Keep it up!

And thanks everybody else who I haven't mentioned. It is time! The contest has come to a close. Now for the final chapter! Enjoy:

* * *

Silence filled the stage room, as everyone waited for the winner's name to be announced. Sonic approached the microphone. "And now, without further to do: the winner of the Blue Moonlight Karaoke Contest is………AMY ROSE!" (A/N: Now don't tell me you didn't see that coming…)

Amy was surprised! She stared in shock. Then she smiled happily. Everyone cheered and applauded. Amy stood up, and took a bow. Sonic walked to her table, and gave her a prize: a gold plated microphone, and free admission to the club for one month! A tear of joy formed under her eye.

"Way to go, Amy!" Sally and Mina said together.

"You deserve it!" agreed Tails and Knuckles.

"That's not all, folks!" Sonic began to say. "Everyone who competed tonight shall receive free admission on their next five visits! Congratulations, Amy. And everyone else too!" Everyone who performed stood up, and took a bow. Then, everyone sat back down.

Sonic approached the mike again. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, to close tonight's grand opening celebration, I'd like to sing myself!" Everyone turned their attention to the stage again. "And as I do, I'd like to ask for my friend Necronos down there, to provide the special effects please!" Necronos waved to everyone again, and was ready. Everyone was eager to watch what would happen.

Sonic signaled the band to begin. They started with a piano melody solo, and Necronos got started. He waved his hands in the air, and suddenly, the room was filled with an illusion. Multicolored lights appeared before everyone, and moved to the melody. Sonic began:

_"I'm sailing away,  
Set an open course, for the virgin sea.  
I've got to be free,  
Free to face the life, that's ahead of me.  
On board I'm the captain, so climb aboard,  
We'll search for tomorrow, on every shore,  
And I'll try, oh Lord I'll try, to carry on…"_

The music began to pick up with the synthesizer and light drums.

_"I look to the sea,  
Reflections in the waves, spark my memory.  
Some happy, some sad,  
I think of childhood friends, and the dreams we had.  
We live happily forever, so the story goes,  
But somehow we missed out, on that pot of gold,  
But we'll try best that we can, to carry on!"_

Then the music got bigger, and faster! The guitars began to rip, and the drums began to boom! Suddenly, holes in the ceiling began to open! And out came floating humanoid robots! They were dancing to the now bigger music, in between the audience's tables! Necronos change too! He filled the room with streaking lights that matched the robots' movement! Sonic started the chorus:

_"A gathering of angels,  
Appeared above my head!  
They sang to me this song of hope,  
And this is what they said! They said:"_

_"Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!"_

_"Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with meeeeeee……!"_

Then, it got good! The synthesizer music suddenly turned cosmic! And Necronos changed the light show again! Now, he had the room look like it was out in space! Everybody was surrounded by stars! Shooting stars shot past Amy and Knuckles! Tails and Cream spotted the constellations! Sally, Mina, and all the others felt like they were floating! Everyone was so…amazed! The stars and lights continued to dance with the cosmic and techno melody!

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash! And the music retuned to its rockin' melody during the chorus! But the illusion wasn't over yet! Amy pointed to the front of the stage, and everyone looked. They stared in surprise! A huge starship appeared to be flying right toward them! The dancing robots began to glow brightly! They acted like they were dancing right on top of the ship! It all looked so real, most of the audience believed it was! Sonic finished the final verse:

_"I thought that they were angels,  
But to my surprise,  
They climbed aboard their starship,  
And headed for the skies!"_

_"Singing come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!"_

_"Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away!  
Come sail away with me!"_

The music faded, for the last time. The illusion faded away as well. When it was all over, everyone sat silent for a moment………and then, gave the biggest cheer they cheered all night! They all loved it! It was the perfect encore!

Sonic grabbed the mike again. "Thank you, thank you! And thanks again for coming! I now declare tonight's show to a close! But don't forget to come back anytime! G'night everybody!"

Fifteen minutes later, Blue Moonlight was practically empty. Amy was about to walk out the door when, Sonic poked out from behind the curtain, and signaled her to follow him. Feeling curious, she decided to follow.

Amy watched as Sonic began to climb a stairway going up. She continued to follow. Six stories later, she reached the top. She was now facing what looked like the door to the roof. She figure Sonic was on the other side. So, she opened it.

When to door opened, a beautiful sight met Amy's eyes! A bright full moon shined in the starry night sky. It shined with a light blue aura. Sonic was sitting on the roof's edge, gazing up at the moon. Amy walked over, and sat down next to him. Sonic turned to face her.

"Well, I guess I can call tonight a successful grand opening." he told her.

She stared into his emerald eyes. "I agree. Tonight was so fun! Everyone was great! Especially you!"

"You were pretty great yourself…" he said back. "And this is the perfect way to finish the night: the moon shining down brightly…"

Amy could sense to romance in the air. She then got an idea. "Hey, Sonic? Could I ask you a favor?"

He turned to face her while smiling. "Hmm? What is it?"

She began to blush. "Could you sing one last song? With me that is? Right here and now?"

Sonic just stared into her eyes for a few seconds and answered. "……Of course! Which song?"

Amy leaned over, and whispered it into his ear. Sonic then smiled at her. "A good choice, Amy. I'd love to…" The two of them stared at the moon hanging in the sky above, and sang the last song of the evening, happily together:

_(A) "When I'm lost, in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light, to light my way.  
And when I'm scared, of losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around.  
And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top.  
You're always there giving me all you've got…"_

_(S&A) "For a shield, from the storm,  
For a friend, for the love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength, to be strong,  
For the will to carry on.  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you."_

_(S) "When I lose, the will to win,  
I just reach for you and I can reach, the sky again.  
I can do anything,  
'Cause your love is so amazing, 'Cause your love inspires me, yes it does.  
And when I need a friend, you're always on my side.  
Giving me faith taking me through the night…"_

_(S&A) "For a shield, from the storm,  
For a friend, for the love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength, to be strong,  
For the will to carry on.  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you."_

_(S&A) "For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on.  
For the heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to…"_

_(S&A) "For a shield, from the storm,  
For a friend, for the love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength, to be strong,  
For the will to carry on.  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true…"_

_(S&A) "For a shield, from the storm,  
For a friend, for the love to keep me safe and warm,  
I turn to you.  
For the strength, to be strong,  
For the will to carry on.  
For everything you do,  
For everything that's true,  
I turn to you."_

_"I turn to you……"_

THE END

* * *

Well, how was it? A good enough conclusion for you? Thanks for reading, everybody! R&R!

(A/N: "Come Sail Away" sung by Styx, and "I Turn To You" sung by All-4-One)


End file.
